Pokemon Truth or Dare
by Palkiajack
Summary: Today I compromise my artistic integrity and author something I told myself I would never do. Today I write a truth or dare fiction. Please note this is a parody of the stories made by five year old "authors" (No disrespect intended to the legitimate authors of the genre).
1. Preface

Before beginning this fanfiction I would like to make it 100% clear this is a joke. I don't in any way think this is good, except as a parody. I was inspired to write this after seeing one to many bad truth or dare fanfictions, written by five year old's who call themselves authors. (No disrespect intended to those who are actually respectable authors making this style of fiction). I have many fanfictions that are inspiring me to write these. When I write this I will make sure it is the worst story you have ever read. I will throw out all of my standards, and tamper with my artistic integrity. I have many complaints about this style of writing. My first complaint is that they are usually written as dialogue, not novel. My next complaint is that even though they are rated K, they often contain sexual themes which are harmful to minors. So all this aside, I hope you enjoy this, regardless of how bad it may be.

tl;dr This is a parody of the Truth or Dare genre, it will suck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination exists a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. Its the world of Pokemon. People can capture Pokemon to be more than just pets. Human trainers and their Pokemon compete against others in Truth or Dare. The best trainers one day become Truth or Dare Masters. That's a dream that burns brightly for many. But none more so than Ash Ketchum. **

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, WELCOME to Pokemon Truth or Dare! And now your host, Palkiajack!**

**Palkiajack: **I don't get paid enough. I want a raise. Why am I doing this? WHY AM I DOING THIS!

**Dawn: **Upanishads. Nobody likes a whiner.

**Palkiajack: **I actually am quite fond of wine. But I digress. Welcome to Pokemon Truth or Dare! We will be taking input from you guys in the Reviews section, so please tell me what dares and truths you want, because I sure as hell don't want to come up with those myself.

**May: **That's because you're lazy

**Palkiajack: **Maybe it is, but still. No pun intended. So please send in your truths and your dares!

**Ash: **Shouldn't you tell them the participants?

**Palkiajack: **Good point. Alright, our participants are...

Dawn

May

Ash

Serena

And of course me if you wanted.

Authors note: Make sure your truths and your dares are in the same theme as the fiction: Childish, immature, etc. This is a Teen rated story, so take advantage of the flexibility you get from not having 5 year old's see this.

**Palkiajack: **We'll be seeing you next time for more truth or dare! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen, breaking the fourth wall in every possible way, here is Palkiajack with another exciti- Alright, I just can't say it. Here, lets just make it "another episode of Truth or Dare". That better? Good.**

**Palkiajack: **We're here with more Truth or Dare! Our first dare is for Ash. I dare Ash to slap Dawn, punch Serena, beat up May and shout obscenities at everyone in the room before kissing all three girls. Ash, do it!

**Dawn: **Ash Ketcum, don't you even thi- *slap noise*

**May and Serena: **Please don- *slap noise*

_Ash walks up to Dawn and gives her a big kiss on the lips. He then kisses May and Serena's cheeks. _

**Palkiajack: **Time for a Truth! Who do you think is the cutest? Be very honest.

**Ash: **Dawn is just so sexy! I mean, she has all these features of hers. She has a nice butt, boobies, and so on.

**Palkiajack: **That was a bit more than we needed to know, but good honesty.

**Ash: **Thanks.

**Dawn: **Yeah, thanks. e.e

**Palkiajack: **That's all the time we have for today, cum back tomorrow for another exciting episode of Pokemon Truth or Dare! Thanks for watching, ! (If you get the reference).


End file.
